shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Melvin Rain
Melvin Rain is a rouge Marine. He had the rank of Captain but after seeing his idol X. Drake becoming a pirate, he decided to follow in his footsteps and become a pirate himself. He is the captain of the Rouge Pirates. He's the twin brother of Devin Rain, although they don't know each other. Appearance He is an average sized man. Standing at about 5'7" and has a medium build. His most distinguishing features are his bald head and golden coloured eyes. He wears casual clothing. He is mainly seen wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He also wears sandals (similar to Luffy's) for footwear. Personality During battle, Melvin is really cocky. He gets hot headed and rushes the entire battle to make sure that the opponent doesn't even have time to counter attack. He always yells during battle instead of talking normally. He is foul mouthed and insults his opponent constently. He is always seeking battles with Marines and other pirates to prove his strength. He goes into battle always thinking that he musn't lose and dissapoint his idol X. Drake. He doesn't kill as it goes against his moral. He will go easy on an opponent if he sees that the opponent is much weaker than him, but he doesn't let the opponent win. Outside of battle, Melvin is a calm, cool and collected man. He likes to take his time and enjoy everything around him. He is nice to everybody and help wherever help is needed. He talks quietly and peacefully. He has a soft spot for kids and flowers. He is over sensitive when it comes to his bald head. He will attack anyone mercilessly if they make fun of him for being bald. The same thing can be said if he gets made fun of for being a flower lover. Abilities and powers Physical Powers He has super-human strength and super-human speed. Weapons Whenever he goes easy on an opponent, instead of fighting with his fists and Devil Fruit ability, he uses his nunchucks. He is skilled at using nunchucks, seeing that he became a Marine Captain using just his nunchucks. His father was also a skilled nunchuck user and had taught Melvin everything he knew. Devil Fruits Melvin had eaten the Shīdo Shīdo no Mi (Seed Seed Fruit) and became a seed-man. With this ability, he is able to use seeds as a weapon. Haki Melvin is skilled at using Busōshoku Haki. He is an amateur at using Kenbunshoku Haki, seeing as he can only sometimes predict the opponents next move, only when his life depended on it. Relationships History Birth of Melvin and Death of his Parents Melvin was born and raised in Peace Town on Lyjack Island in North Blue. He grew up watching Marines from the local Marine base take down invading pirates. His father was a Marine, famous for using nunchucks and his mother was a tailor. On Melvin's 7th birthday, his dad had asked for a day off and same with his mom. They got their day off and were celebrating Melvin's 7th birthday. Suddenly, the town was attacked by a barrage of cannonballs. After that, pirates jumped off their ship and swam to the town. The pirates were rampaging and stealing everything they needed and everything that's worth something. Marines from the local Marine base were counter attacking like always, however this time was different because X. Drake (Marine captain at the time) was elsewhere training and Melvin's father was taking the day off, so the Marines wasn't able to handle the pirates in the main part of town. Then, the pirates started to go in and attack people's homes. As, they were making their way to the houses, Melvin's father started retaliating and defeated the pirates. However, soon he was outnumbered and was killed. The pirates started invading the houses and stealing everything. Soon, they made it to Melvin's house and tried to kill Melvin's mother but they were stopped by Melvin who was holding his nunchuck. They were only stopped for a couple of seconds and then just kicked Melvin out of the way then killed his mother. In a fit of rage, he unknowingly used Busoshoku Haki and imbued them into his nunchucks, which made his attacks more devastating. He managed to defeat two of the pirates but a third one was hiding and was waiting for a chance to attack Melvin. Melvin kneeled down and started crying and blaming himself for his mother's deaths (not knowing about his father's death yet) and was yelling for his father to come and help his mother. The third pirate attacked and as Melvin was about to be killed, X. Drake jumped in and saved his life. Drake went on to explain to that pirate that everyone else was single handedly defeated by him and that he should just surrender peacefully. After all the pirates were arrested and their captain was executed, the town returned to normal. From that day on, Melvin had idolized X. Drake and training by himself to become a great Marine. X. Drake walked up to Melvin one day and asked Melvin if he wanted to train his Haki, after seeing what Melvin had done that day and Melvin happily answered yes. Training and X. Drake's Betrayal X. Drake had brought Melvin up to the Lyjack woods to train. There he had went on to explain to Melvin about Haki and how to utilise it in battle. Melvin had used Busoshoku Haki perfeectly without training but with Kenbunshoku Haki, he finds it a lot more difficult. So, for the next nine years, Melvin had further trained his nunchuck skills by imbuing haki on it and training his Kenbunshoku Haki, but still failing at it. Over the course of the nine years, X. Drake had been promoted all the way up to Rear Admiral. One day, for unknown reasons, he had quit becoming a Marine and created the Drake Pirates and left for the Grand Line, leaving Melvin to train all alone. He had left Melvin a good-bye gift, however. When Melvin got home, he saw on his dining table, a gift box. When he opened it, he saw that it was a Devil Fruit. Of course, since it was from his mentor X. Drake, he ate it and gained the powers of the Shido Shido no Mi. Quotes "DAD!!! COME BACK!!! MOM WAS KILLED!!! WAAAHHH (crying)" "YOU BASTARD!!! YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN OF MY HEAD!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! ORAAAHHHH!!!" Trivia His bounty is at 60, 000, 000 because he had betrayed the Marines by single handedly destroying the Marine base that he was put in charge of. After that, he had stolen a Marine battleship and hung up a pirate flag to symbolise that he had became a pirate. Category:Human Category:Man Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Devil Fruit User